


Nina Views -Finale

by MarCor3



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarCor3/pseuds/MarCor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina's POV - Finale<br/>Credits to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash, and TNTNetwork<br/>Mistakes are mine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nina Views -Finale

As I look around here at the BPD's farewell party for Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles, that will be getting underway shortly, I think back to all

of the fond memories that I've shared with these ladies. Of course, as everyone all knows that I started in the BRIC Department as a Computer Analyst, well

now I'm back in the field alongside Frankie. After that incident about a month ago in the field that day, when Frankie was bombarded by one of our suspect, I

immediately went into action drawing my gun on her. With all of my emotions from the past episode in Chicago, I've managed to get through it with the help of

Frankie, Korsak, Maura, and Jane. Atlas to say, I'm back and more confident than ever, with Frankie's loving support. Hmm, thinking about that incident is

nothing compared to Jane and Maura's past episodes! From kidnappings, to gun-shot injuries, stabbings, assaults, and countless other craziness that they've

endured. When Jane announced that she'd accepted the job as an Agent Instructor at Quantico in D.C., Maura surprised us all with her leaving to D.C. as well...

a coincident, I think not. But as it turns out, Dr. Isles had told her mother, Hope that she'll help run the Clinics in that area. Well people, wonders never ceased!

All that I can said is, I'm glad these two ladies will be together still, into their new endeavors in D.C. Regardless of what rumors are said about them, to me they're

the best non-lesbian couple I have ever seen! So with that being said, on with my views of my colleagues/friends...

First up my mentor, retired Sergeant Detective Korsak...with him retiring months ago now and being a newly-wed to his beautiful wife Kiki, I will always have fond times

from him. Between him and also retired Lieutenant Cavanaugh, (over two years now) I really did appreciate their kind, warm welcome to the department after one of their own

tragically died in a car accident. I was told about him quite often(Detective Barry Frost) but I never brought up the sensitive subject and would just let a colleague of mine

mention it. I still do see Korsak often though, after Frankie and I have finished at work which in some cases, if time permits. Good ole Korsak, got to admire him...truly.

Angela Rizzoli, or as I am told to call her Angela, has maintain the Bar(Dirty Robber) that Korsak bought awhile back. She is such a sweet woman, a bit overbearing sometimes

but none the less a good-hearted person. She's still on my case as well as Frankie about grandbabies, only time WILL tell...hmm.

Dr. Maura Isles, this lady is so-so such a sweetheart. I think I see why the Rizzoli family love her. She's very smart, funny, and surprisingly a joker especially with Jane...lol.

You would never know that she can be a down to earth person if you didn't know her. With her family's background, Maura has THAT kind of influence to shake up the most

important person when crossed by trying to hurt or manipulate her family and friends. I found out about that a year ago, after we lost Criminalist Susie Chang...gosh I miss

her. When she was murdered for retrieving a painting that Jane and Maura were investigating. I can't describe her hurt, anger, and sadness of losing another one of their own

within the department, two years apart...ugh! Which brings us to Dr. Isles's assistance medical examiner, Kent Drake. He's a bit strange but he gets results in finding evidence

that could otherwise been lacking. With Maura supervising him from time to time, he'll make a good M.E. I'm going to miss Dr. Isles presents in the building, but then again at

least we'll have those certain family holidays/gatherings maybe once or twice a year...hopefully.

Jane Rizzoli, what can I truly say about her? Well, first I was a bit unnerved to approach her during that intense long month after the aftermath of their colleague... At first I

just on purposely avoided her because I felt that if she had seen me, I would remind her of Detective Frost and I didn't want that. I felt guilty for the longest time until that

unexpected day when she walked into BRIC while Frankie and I were browsing through the Boston Shipyard from a potential case involving mob/gang-related issues. Frankie

introduce her to me and right then and there she already knew who I was, wondering why I made myself so scarce to her, and knew that I am good in what I do on the

computers. I was touched by this, the infamous Detective Jane Rizzoli, gave me a compliment, wow?! After that, from here on out we became friends and she REALLY is a nice

person. With her leaving now, I will miss her too but I know she'll still be close by in spirit, staying in contact with her family back here in Boston.

And lastly, but certainly not least...my Frankie. It's amazing how we got along from day one since I've arrived here three years ago and two years later, we're a couple. Someday

soon, we will be visiting my relatives back in Chicago once our vacation time comes up.

And so, as the festivities is about to get underway, I don't see as of yet our guests of honor at the moment...

Oops, scratch that...If my eyes are deceiving me or I do believe that I see Jane and Maura, standing behind the curtain across from the stage. Oh, oh...whoa I KNOW that I just

witness a slow but subtle kiss from the two! Being a tad bit dark but still just enough lights from the dance floor and by the DJ, as well as the small overhead lanterns to

illuminated the scene. Looking around I don't think anyone else has spotted them, so they ARE together...wonder how long though that they've been together...that is the

question?! They're looking so happy and Maura has a couple of tears in her eyes, wonder what Jane has said to her?! They're hugging now, it seems like an intimate embrace

with Jane's hand on Maura's waistline and the other hand is on Maura's cheek. Maura is tip-toeing up to Jane leaning in for another kiss. I'm SO trying not to stare but I can't

help it, it's just too good of a scene right now! Oh...my my my, yipes they are so focus on each other that they'd barely missed one of the organizer from the event, almost

catching them in the act, phew!

They have spotted me looking towards them and hell I'm nervous and smiling sheeply. There's a smirk or maybe a shocked look on their faces as well but they're coming over to

me. It's a bit awkward at first but I assured Maura and Jane that my lips are sealed. With that, the party is underway...the music is blasting, the DJ is spinning and mixing

records, people are dancing, eating, drinking, and talking! After about an hour and a half in, the music stopped and the spotlight focuses in on Jane and Maura on stage, each

with a microphone in their hands speaking of their fond memories at BPD. It was a bit bittersweet and a few jokes here and there but in the end, there were some tears.

Together, the ladies spoke highly of us and what we meant to them, no matter where we all are...we're family!

As the party get back into full swing moments later, Frankie and I are getting ready to leave. It's in the wee-hours of the morning night as we're saying our goodbyes.

Happy and safe travels for our favorite ladies and of course happiness in whatever they do from here on, farewell Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles! *smooches*

A/N: Hello guys, just couldn't let 'Nina Views' go without something from her... *smiles*


End file.
